Waking Up
by calikocat
Summary: The first time he woke up in Sammo's apartment he'd been on the sofa. The TV was still on and he was alone. Slash, Sammo/Louis. That makes you uncomfortable don't read.


Waking Up

Calikocat

Word count: 798

A/N: Okay...so I seem to be the only slash fangirl who likes Martial Law and wants Sammo/Louis fics. And since I haven't been able to find ANY I wrote my own. If the idea of Sammo/Louis makes you uncomfortable you probably shouldn't read this.

XXX

The first time he woke up in Sammo's apartment he'd been on the sofa. The TV was still on and he was alone. Was there a reason he hadn't walked next door to his own apartment? He'd stood and stretched, did a brief search for his partner, yet Sammo wasn't in the apartment...but down on the beach.

He watched for a while, mesmerized. Sammo wasn't...beautiful...in the current fashion. But he was breathtaking to Louis; he could watch the man for hours.

xxx

The second time he woke up in Sammo's apartment he was on the sofa again. The TV was off and he wasn't alone. Sammo was sitting in the recliner watching him. Louis blinked and sat up. "Sorry Sammo."

"It is no problem. I enjoyed watching over you."

xxx

The third time he woke up in Sammo's apartment he was on the sofa...and Sammo was with him; underneath him in fact...and about half their clothes were missing. Louis blushed and hid his face in the crook of Sammo's neck, even though he could feel Sammo's morning erection brush against his own.

Sammo lifted his chin up and forced Louis to meet his eyes. "Okay?"

Louis nodded. "I'm okay."

Sammo smiled, and then thrust up and against him. "Again?"

Louis grinned and kissed him, moving his own hips, adding to the friction and the delicious torture. "Again."

xxx

The tenth time he woke in Sammo's apartment he was in Sammo's bed...and he had no idea where his clothes were. He remembered leaving them scattered on the floor, but they were nowhere in sight. He eyed Sammo skeptically, who was equally naked, and pretending to be asleep.

"Sammo."

No response.

"Sammo."

A twitch of his nose.

Louis rolled his eyes and scooted closer to his partner...lover, and slid on top of him, and rubbed his erection against Sammo's stomach. "Sammo."

Sammo opened his eyes. "Good morning."

"Morning. Where are my clothes?"

"I hid them."

Louis tried not to pout, he really did. "Why?"

"You don't need them. We have the weekend off." Sammo rolled them in a single fluid motion, shedding the blanket, and somehow getting Louis' legs over his shoulders. Sometimes Louis forgot that Sammo's body defied the laws of physics and that his body could move faster than his despite its shape.

"I still need clothes Sammo."

"Not for this." Sammo grinned and a slick finger entered him, though he didn't need much...not after last night...and when the hell did Sammo put that condom on? His brain stuttered to a halt as Sammo entered him. "You are thinking too much. You can think again on Monday."

And then Louis was lost; and he wasn't complaining. The feel of Sammo's weight on top of him, of Sammo inside of him...it was as heady and indescribable as it had been the first time. Louis had been with women, lots of them, and had even loved a few. Sammo had been the only man. Sammo thrust into him, a little harder, a little deeper and Louis cried out before biting down on Sammo's shoulder.

"You're still thinking."

Louis released the shoulder and shook his head, canting his hips to take the older man in deeper. "No I'm not. Not now."

"Promise."

"Promise." Louis nodded and hung on; there wasn't much else he could do. Sammo caught up his chin and kissed him again. When the world exploded there wasn't a single thought in Louis' head.

xxx

When he was conscious again he sighed in content. Sammo was still on him; still in him. All was right with his world...except he really needed clothes.

"Sammo."

"We don't need clothes Louis."

"We do if we want to eat. Last time I checked your fridge was empty."

"I went shopping last night."

Louis blinked. "When last night? Because I remember last night and we spent most of it here, in this bed, in some very interesting positions."

Sammo chuckled and rose up so he could look down at Louis. "You fell asleep after the first time. I went out and bought food for the weekend...and we can order pizza. So we don't need clothes."

"If we order pizza we'll need clothes; I'm not giving the delivery boy a free show."

"I have a robe."

"You really intend to keep me naked all weekend?"

"Yes."

Louis laughed, and it made Sammo's cock, which was still inside of him, twitch in interest. "At least you're honest."

"Always." Sammo moved a bit, rocked his hips back and forth, giving himself time to harden again. "Okay?"

Louis smiled and kissed him. "Yeah. I'm okay."

"Good."

XXX


End file.
